


Just One More

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: SPN ABO Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #ABOSPNBINGO, Alpha Dean, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Edging, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean edges Cas





	Just One More

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the A/B/O SPN Bingo challenge. This one is for 'Forced Orgasm'

Cas was whining and wiggling under Dean, his hands were cuffed above his head and his legs were cuffed to the sides of the bed. He had a blindfold on. 

Dean loved taking his omega apart, just loved it. But this time, he had plans for Cas. He’d been thinking about playing with him for weeks and tonight was the night.

Dean growled into Cas’ ear, “Tonight I want to see just how many times I can make you cum in a row. Be good and there will be a reward for you at the end. Understand?”

Cas said in a quiet voice, “Yes, Alpha, I understand.” 

Dean reached between Cas’ legs where he was slicking, gathered some up on his fingers and used it to lube up Cas’ hard cock. Cas gasped as he began to run his hand up and down the shaft. Dean knew what got Cas going and he used every trick to make Cas cum. He twisted his hand on the up stroke, ran his thumb over the head and stuck his fingernail into the slit every few swipes. He also lifted Cas’ balls in his hand and pulled on them gently. It was no time really, before Cas started to groan and came all over Dean’s hand and his own belly.

Dean let him calm down a little, then he leaned over and took Cas’ flaccid cock in his mouth. Cas moaned and thrust up just a little. Dean sucked on the head, and soon enough, Cas was hard again. Dean ran his tongue over the head and tasted precum. Then he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked down to where Cas’ close cropped pubic hair was tickling his nose. He swallowed  which caused his throat to tighten on Cas’ cock and Cas moaned louder. Dean played with Cas’ balls and used his tongue until Cas arched his back and came again. Dean swallowed every bit of it and then pulled his mouth off with an obscene sound.

Cas was sweating and had his eyes shut tight, He was panting heavily. Dean leaned down and kissed him lightly.

After giving Cas some time to catch his breath. Dean reached for the dildo. He lifted the blindfold and showed it to Cas, who groaned. His slick was running freely from his hole, so it was no problem for Dean to slide it in even as big as it was. Cas gasped. 

“Alpha, it’s so big… please… I don’t know if I can again…”

Dean smiled at him. “Oh you can, baby, I know you can.”

Dean ran the dildo in and out of Cas, loving the look Cas got on his face. Dean grabbed Cas’ cock in his other hand and began to run it up and down the shaft as he fucked Cas with the dildo. Cas was groaning and thrusting up into Dean’s hand. It took longer, but finally Cas came with a shout. His cock spurted a little cum but not nearly as much as the first two times.

Dean left the dildo in Cas, but let go of his cock. He leaned over and kissed his omega, saying “You are doing so good, baby. I’m really proud of you.”

“Please, Alpha… Dean… please. I can’t again. Please…”

Dean kissed Cas again. “Just one more time and then I’ll give you your reward.”

Cas groaned.

Dean pulled the dildo out of Cas and just sucked him off. He played with Cas’ balls and used his considerable oral skills to finally bring Cas to orgasm. It took a long time and Cas didn’t produce any cum at all that time. He just shuddered and groaned and arched his back, which told Dean he had cum.

Dean released Cas and made him drink a glass of water. He held Cas in his arms and kissed his face, telling him how good he had done and how proud Dean was of him, how much he loved Cas.

Cas sighed and snuggled in Dean’s arms. 

Then Dean moved over Cas. “Want your reward now?”

Cas opened sleepy eyes and smiled. "Yes, please, Alpha.”

Dean pulled Cas’ legs up onto his shoulders and pushed his cock into Cas. Cas was dripping slick so it was easy enough, but Dean was big and Cas gasped.

“Oh Dean, it feels so good… “

“Dean leaned over and kissed Cas. “I know. You feel perfect on my cock.”

Dean fucked in and out of Cas, their moans were the only sound in the room except for the slap of skin on skin.

Dean had staying power and he took his time. After a while, Cas whined, “Please, Alpha, need your knot. Knot me… please…”

Dean thrust in and out a few more times, but his knot was big and begging for release. He pulled back and thrust in hard, forcing Cas open.

His knot pushed in and Cas clamped down and they tied. Dean came hard, shooting cum into his omega over and over again. 

Cas came. He didn’t think he could but the feeling of Dean’s knot forced him over the edge and he shot a little cum all over himself and Dean.

“I love you so much! I just love you.” Cas held on to Dean for dear life.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and rolled them over on their sides.

“I love you too, Cas. More than I can even say.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms and tied, as usual. 

 


End file.
